vyny s little stories - sweet song for a sweet pony
by vynysterghoul
Summary: mini-historias de un pequeño pony


era una mañana muy soleada en ponyville, todo parecia lo normal, los pequeños en la escuela y los adultos haciendo compras para el hogar o cosas asi. La historia se desarrolla precisamente en la escuela en donde ser de nuevo en la escuela representa un temor indescriptible para todo estudiante, por aquella puerta de madera entro un pequeño de crin roja y negra, blanco y con linea negra bajo los ojos, los pequeños lo miraban extrañamente preguntandose que era el o si estaba enfermo o tenia sueño el caso era que nadie lo dejaba de mirar pero una pony de color vino y crin algo rosada le puso el casco y lo miro tratando de decirle que el primer dia era dificil para todos pero que lo superara.-atencion niños, hoy esta con nosotros un nuevos estudiante que...- el pequeño se escondio detras de sus patas asutado de las miradas.-vamos pequeño, sal no te haran daño- diciendo esto saco al pequeño de sus patas traseras y solo se quedp quieto-vamos dinos tu nombre

-vy... vynyster se... señorita- el pequeño contesto timidamente-bien vynyster toma asiento porfavor- el pequeño vio a su alrededor y tomo asiento junto a una una pequeña pony gris y a su lado una pequeña pony rosada que no dejaban de molestar al pequeño una vez sentado

-hey Diamond, crei que solo las chicas usaban maquillaje-

-¡Silver Spoon! no debes tratar asi al nuevo, no hasta que sepa que es el color- las 2 pequeñas tomaron 2 botes de pintura y se las arrojaron haciendo que se viera como un buffon -lo vez y asi es como se debe ver un payaso como tu- el pequeño no lo pudo controlar y simplemente salio llorando del salon.

Corrio por algun tiempo sin rumbo hasta que choco contra una pony blanca de una crin muy arreglada y una pequeña de crin morada y rosa del mismo color blanco

-lo siento... señorita- el pequeño abrazo a la pony mas grande y lloro un poco sobre ella

-cariño esta bien, pero dime ¿quien te hiso esta atrozidad de colorearte asi?- lo observo fijamente y lo abrazo

-Rarity el pobre esta llorando lo mejor sera limpiarlo, llevemoslo a casa- dijo la pequeña pony que sintio algo de ternura en aquel pequeño. Lo llevaron a su casa la cual parecia una especie de carpa que se llamaba "carousel boutique", timidamente entro y se dirigio al baño en donde la pony mas grande habia preparado un baño para relajarse pero quiso ofrecercela a aquel pequeño, lo bañaron bien hasta que la pintura tanto de sus ojos y su cuerpo cayo, lo seco y vio su crin despeinada, asi que decidio darle un estilo que lo favoreciera y termino de arreglarlo

-bien cariño, estas hecho todo un galan- dijo la pony tratando de hacerlo sentir bien y logro sacarle almenos una sonrisa

-gra... gracias señoria- el pequeño no lo creia pero se vio a si mismo sin el color negro que rodeaba sus ojos asi que tomo algo y se volvio a pintar

-lo siento por tomar esto sin su permiso pero es una costumbre familiar hacer esto-

-oye, te favorece un poco ese color y dime ¿como te llamas?-

-vynyster señorita-

-bien vynyster, mi nombre es Rarity es un gusto conocerlo-

-yo le agradesco a usted por ayudarme-

-no hay que agradecer cariño, alguen como tu de lindo no deberia estar pintado asi- abrazo al pequeño y lo acompaño a la estancia donde la pequeña que le dijo a su hermana que lo ayudara estaba sentada esperandolo

-Rarity hiciste un gran trabajo con el, por cierto me llamo sweetie belle- la pequeña estiro su casco para saludarlo y el de igual forma lo hiso

-me llamo vynyster señorita belle- hiso reverencia como si se tratara de una reina

-lo vez sweetie, es una ternura este pequeño es como el macho perfecto pero en pequeño- lo cargo y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte posible.

-cierto, sweetie conversa con el por un momento ire a acabar esos pedidos que tenia- la pony de la crin morada se fue y solo quedaron esos 2 pequeños.

La pequeña se acerco a el y lo abrazo sin razon alguna haciendo que este se sonrojara

-eres adorable, pero ¿quien te hiso eso?- la pequeña le pregunto

-fueron esas 2 pequeñas ponys de color gris y rosa- contesto el pequeño asustado recordando aquel momento

-ya se de quien hablas, ellas son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon viven para hacer infeliz a todo ser que se les cruze en su camino- la pequeña pony contesto algo molesta al saber quienes habian provocado aquel desastre

-la ultima vez que me hicieron algo fue en aquel concurso de talentos en el que decidi no cantar por verguenza, ellas simplemente se rieron y me llamaron cuerdas rotas- la pequeña lloraba un poco al decir lo que paso y el pequeño decidio abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor y ella respondio dandole un beso en su mejilla

-no creo que cante tan mal señorita sweetie, por que no canta un poco para mi, digo si quiere- la pequeña se armo de valor entono una armoniosa melodia que no podia creer

-tiene una hermosa voz, ¿por que no la usamos para hacerte respetar como la gran vocalista que eres?- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño tomando del casco a la pequeña

-esta bien, sabes eres el mejor amigo que he tenido pero dime ¿quien sera mi acompañamiento musical?- el pequeño saco una guitarra que guardaba en su maleta y toco algo que impresiono a la pequeña

-bien sweetie vamos a acabar con la tirania de esas dos tontas y seremos respetados por ellas y por todos- dijo esto poniendo su casco junto al de ella y se cerro el trato.

justo en ese momento estaba el concurso de talentos que habia dejado sweetie en aquel dia, se presentaron como lo deseaban en ese concurso el telon se abrio para ellos y para su mala suerte las dos pequeñas que le hicieron la vida imposible estaba enfrete de ellos

-mira Silver Spoon los tontos nos tocaran algo espera dijo tontos quise decir tontas- rio incontrolablemente haciendo sentir mal al pequeño pero sweetie decidio tomar desicion propia y enfrentarla

-escuchen ustedes dos, vyny y yo impresionaremos a todo con nuestra musica y ustedes lloraran !como las niñas mimadas que son!- dijo esto con una gran furia y el pequeño se sintio protegido y se levanto para tocar

-esta bien perdedores espero y traigan pañuelos porque lloraran despues de las criticas hacia ustedes, vamonos Silver Spoon- las dos pequeñas arrogantes se alejaron y sweetie solo miro a vynyster

-¿que tocaremos? y ellas tiene razon ¿y lo arruinamos?- dijo la pequeña depresivamente

-escucha sweetie nunca crei conocer a alguien tan amable y linda como tu pero estamos aqui asi que hagamos esto y !seamos grandes!- contesto efusivamente el pequeño lo cual hiso sentir bien a la pequeña.

Se escucho todo callado y aquella pony amable de la escuela salio y los presento

-ahora denles la bienvenida a "hoof attack"- los presento y los pequeños salieron viendo a aquel publico siento nervios y asustados al mismo tiempo, el pequeño tomo el microfono y hablo

-hola somos hoof attack y... ¿estan listos para rockear!?- tiro el microfono, empezo a tocar y sweetie canto

_Can't count the years on one handthat we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel betterIt's not a walk in the park_

_to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it'_

_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_ Recount the night thatI first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_we sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_

_that I'm not into youI should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far _

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into youI'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

Termino su actuacion y todos los aclamaban y aquellas 2 presumidas cayeron de espaldas y solo se abrazon en ese momento de fama pequeñ los dias y nadie se volvio a meter con ellos, un dia simplemente el pequeño desaparecio dejando a la pobre pequeña triste y le entrego una nota antes de irse

_" señorita belle gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba agradesco lo que hiso por mi pero debo irme por un tiempo, no quisiera verte triste ya que enserio me pondria mal por que tu nunca fuiste asi, te quiero por todas las locuras que compartimos este año y no te preocupes nunca se sabe cuando volvere_

_Attm. Vynyster Ghoul_

_PD: Hoof Attack never stop´s "_

_-_Te estare esperando... amigo


End file.
